


Sweet creature

by MariaWolf18



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: — Как думаешь, а у наших героев есть своя песня?— Песня?! — непонимающе нахмурилась Андем.— Ну вот знаешь, у каждой влюбленной пары в кинематографе должна быть своя песня! — Тарьяй, наконец, поднял на нее растерянный взгляд.Хочу поздравить с 18летием чудесного норвежского мальчика, подарившего нам столько незабываемых эмоций!Пусть у него все будет хорошо!<3#HappyBirthdayTarjeiПесня на репите: Harry Styles "Sweet creature"





	Sweet creature

— Что это ты там слушаешь? — Давид практически в прыжке рванул к наушнику, но Тарьяй оказался проворнее, увернувшись от цепких рук лучшего друга. Правда, с парты они все-таки грохнулись, заработав недовольный взгляд всех, находящихся в школьном классе. Марлон даже приложил палец к губам и еле слышно произнес «Съемка!».  
— Так что там у тебя? — Шохолт зашептал как можно тише, косясь на Лангеланда, уже откровенно грозившего ему кулаком. — Ты сегодня с самого утра с наушниками не расстаешься. Нашел что-нибудь крутое послушать?  
— Да так, ничего особенного, — попытался уклониться от обсуждения Тарьяй, но телефон спрятать так и не успел.  
— Оу, Гарри Стайлс, серьезно? — Давид вновь вскочил на ноги, выхватывая айфон из рук Сандвика, успев при этом получить подзатыльник от проходящей мимо Мари.  
— Вы все не угомонитесь, — поддержал ассистентку подошедший Марлон.  
— Кстати, — было совсем не кстати, но надо было отделаться от Шохолта. — В первом сезоне у ваших героев ведь должна была быть своя песня, я вот думаю, у нас…  
— Ха, конечно, — перебил его Давид, — у вас был The Weeknd!  
— Дааааа, точно, такая горячая песня, — тут же поддержал его Лангеланд.  
— Мы ж потом даже новый его альбом до дыр заслушали, — закивал, вспоминая, Шохолт, — парни на концерт его собирались зимой еще. Хм, а вот я даже не в курсе, сходили или нет, надо хоть спросить, что-то я упустил…  
На радость Сандвику он вернул обратно его телефон, переключив свое внимание на переписку со своими приятелями.  
— А ты чего вдруг спрашиваешь то? — Марлон не сводил с Тарьяй внимательного взгляда. — Хенрик только вчера уехал, а ты уже места себе не находишь.  
Марлон ободряюще похлопал его по спине и отошел к остальным актерам.

***

— Жози, — позвал Тарьяй, оглядываясь по сторонам во избежание лишних ушей. Блондинка вздрогнула, не ожидая увидеть кого-либо кроме герлсквад на школьном дворе.  
— Ты чего крадешься, как шпион! Напугал же! У тебя разве есть сцены с утра?  
— Неееее, — Тарьяй устроился рядом на скамейке, и, бросив мимолетный взгляд на сценарий у нее в руках, решился все-таки спросить.  
— Слушай, а у ваших героев, ну во втором сезоне, была своя музыкальная тема?  
— Чего? Какая еще тема? — не поняла девушка.  
— Я имею в виду своя песня… В нашем сезоне, наверно, была…  
— У Эвак? Конечно, была! Габриэлла? — она легонько пихнула его локтем в бок и запела.  
Не успевший среагировать Тарьяй, озадаченно хлопал глазами, когда подпевать актрисе начало большинство его коллег по площадке.  
— Дурдом… — фыркнул он, и начал искать путь к отступлению.  
— Стой, — перехватила его Жозефина. — Позвони ему, наконец, и перестань приставать к окружающим с нелепыми вопросами.

***

— Милый, ты где это витаешь? — Юлие легонько тронула парня за плечо и улыбнулась. — Судя по смущенному румянцу и опущенным ресницам, кто-то настроен на романтический лад, что как нельзя кстати, тебе пора на площадку. Будешь пока один отдуваться.  
Она задорно рассмеялась, и, подмигнув Тарьяй, направилась было к ожидающему ее персоналу.  
— Подожди! — окликнул ее взволнованный голос юного актера. — Как думаешь, а у наших героев есть своя песня?  
— Песня?! — непонимающе нахмурилась Андем.  
— Ну вот знаешь, у каждой влюбленной пары в кинематографе должна быть своя песня! — Тарьяй, наконец, поднял на нее растерянный взгляд.  
— Это где это такое написано, интересно! Что-то не припомню такого правила, — усмехнулась Юлие, но увидев, как опустились уголки губ парня, поспешно добавила. — Да я же шучу, дорогой! Конечно, у вас есть песня! Разве символичность «O Helga Natt» тому не подтверждение?  
Она приподняла бровь в знак вопроса, ожидая комментария Тарьяй.  
— Да… Точно… Символичность, — протянул нараспев тот, и резво вскочив со спинки скамейки, побежал к зданию школы, бросив через плечо озадаченной девушке. — Спасибо, ты мне очень помогла.  
Юлие еще с минуту стояла на месте, и, покачав головой, последовала за ним.

***

Что именно или кто снился Тарьяй, наверно, он и сам не вспомнит, слишком резким было его пробуждение от противного звука вибрирующего телефона. Но снилось явно что-то хорошее, раз не смотря на ранний звонок, ощущение приятного послевкусия не исчезало.  
— Боже, Холм, начало седьмого, можно ж было хоть сегодня меня пожалеть…  
— С днем рождения, Ти! — радостный голос Хенрика сбил с именинника весь настрой побурчать.  
— Спасибо, Хенке! — Сандвик вновь свернулся клубком под одеялом, подставляя лицо пробивающемуся сквозь ветви в окне рассветному солнцу.  
— Я хотел поздравить тебя первым!  
— Первые поздравили вчера вечером, после полуночи… — усмехнулся Тарьяй.  
В трубке замолчали, и до уха парня донеслось возмущенное сопение. Сандвик закатил глаза, и примирительно произнес.  
— Ладно, согласен, если спать не лег, день еще не закончился, так что сегодня ты точно первый, — он уткнулся носом в подушку, силясь не улыбаться настолько широко. — Я рад, что ты позвонил.  
В ответ раздался вздох облегчения, и воспрявший духом собеседник продолжил:  
— Всяких банальностей тебе еще девчонки наплетут, поэтому от себя желаю, чтобы любая исполненная тобою роль дарила чувство удовлетворенности и была по душе, а творческий потенциал был всегда реализован. Пусть твоя игра будет на высоте, а вершина успеха и славы будет в твоей власти. Удачи!  
— Ты что, готовился, да? — Ти залился искренним смехом. — Целую речь произнес, но мне, правда, очень приятно. Кстати на счет ролей, ты где пропадал то эти дни?  
— Да я собственно еще и не вернулся, — смущенно протянул Холм.  
Тарьяй от неожиданности аж сел на кровати, а в разговоре повисла неловкая пауза.  
— Ты в Копенгагене еще что ли? — голос парня взлетел выше, выдавая нахлынувшие эмоции, когда как настроение с безумной скоростью катилось вниз.  
— Пока да, — услышав вздох разочарования, Хенрик спешно продолжил. — Я вернусь вечером, пусть даже с последним рейсом!  
— Обещаешь?.. — изображать безразличие явно не имело смысла.  
— Обещаю!  
Ти довольно кивнул сам себе и вновь опустился на подушку, крепко прижимая телефон к уху.  
— Хенке… А как думаешь, у наших героев в сериале есть своя песня?  
— Конечно! — мгновенно отреагировал Хенрик, несколько удивляясь такой резкой сменой темы. — У нас много песен, прям полноценный альбом с саундтреком можно было б выпустить. Сам посуди, в каждый значимый момент была своя композиция, соответствующая настроению. И Габриэлла, и The Weeknd, и Нильс, и даже Nas…  
— А у нас… — прервал его Тарьяй и было замялся, но быстро взял себя в руки. — А у нас, Хенке, есть песня?  
— Не знаю, это сложно, — в голове Холма закрутились мелодии и строчки, но все это явно было не то. — А что, ты хочешь предложить определенную вещь?

***

Капитан воздушного судна отдавал последние распоряжения, и борт потихоньку выруливал на взлетную полосу. Хенке перевел взгляд на часы. Около одиннадцати он приземлится дома. Дома. Он убрал непослушную челку с лица и, откинувшись на подголовник, прикрыл глаза. Дома… Он мог прилететь и завтра утром, но разве возможно потерять целую ночь, когда знаешь, что тебя ждут. Дома!

Сколько раз за час полета он прослушал песню, что сбросил ему Тарьяй, он никому добровольно не признается. Негоже быть уличенным в излишней сентиментальности, по крайней мере не до того момента, когда останется с именинником наедине.

Sweet creature  
Sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home…


End file.
